


The Marrow, The Bone

by Catspaw_Press



Series: Dilithium Crowns [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw_Press/pseuds/Catspaw_Press
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s been getting worse.” Molly heard the whisper through the heady haze of fever. Watched it skip from the attending’s mouth, through the subspace link, and into Leonards ear.

It had been getting worse. “Get out.” Molly snarled from where she had been restrained on the white hospital bed. The young doctor ignored her, transmitting her blood tests to Dr. McCoy. The [commander’s] eyes widen as he scanned the results. “Get out.” McCoy repeated to the lieutenant.

“But, sir I-”

“This is above you security clearance. Leave now or be court martialed.” McCoy barked, exuding a terrifying irritated authority that snapped the Dr Hansen into immediate action. For 30 second the only sounds that filled the room were the doctors muffled footsteps on the grey splattered white tile floor and Molly’s labored breathing.

“This is the third therapy that’s failed, Molly. I haven’t seen your levels like this since-” Leonard broke off abruptly as Molly jerked against the leather cuffs securing her to the cot--spine bowed in a perfect arch.

“I know.” Molly replied through gritted teeth as she relaxed back into the mattress. “I-” she paused before letting the words fall out of her. “He’s everywhere, Leonard. I’ve been catching hints of his scent everywhere for days. In my lab, on Edmund’s hair, I can smell him on these sheets-” Another wave of pain washed through Molly’s panic, cutting off her train of thought.

“Molly, you’ve had these kinds of hallucinations before. They’re not real.”

“This is different, Leonard.”

“You say that every time.” Leonard reassured her softly, “Do you really think-”

“If I knew I wouldn’t be here!” Molly roared, the painful cramping in her abdomen making things like courtesy and friendship ridiculous. Molly calmed herself down, focusing on her breathing. _In one, two, three. Out, one, two three._

“You’re right, Leonard. I’m just going mad, like we always knew I would.” She smiled weakly at the screen.

“That’s more like it. I’ll tinker with your doses and send a new therapy to Dr. Hanson. We’ll have you feeling better in no time.”

The screen went suddenly grey as a white haired attendant in a paper face mask walked briskly into the room. Molly had never seen him before, but that didn’t mean anything-she’d been drifting in and out of consciousness for days.

“What’s going on?” She asked with a creeping sense of unease as he began unlatching her restraints.

“Fire, miss. We’re evacuating the floor.”

“Who are you?” Molly asked barely coherent.

“Joaquin Weiss, Highness. Please come with me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund knew a lot more than he really ought. His favorite thing to do was sit in the corners of rooms with a book or a game and see how long it took for people to notice him. If it was mum, it would only take a few minutes, but you could learn a lot in five minutes if you really paid attention. That’s how he knew mum was sick, in the few seconds before she smiled at him he could see the lines between her eyebrows that she always wiped clean when she looked at him. Her hands weren’t quite as steady when she ladled spaghetti on his plate.

Something was wrong and she wouldn’t tell anyone. He knew because she had lots of friends, and not one of them ever saw the deep crevices on her forehead. It never made sense to him how people could just not see or understand important things. Every person he’d ever met carried all of their secrets around with them right on their skin, all you had to do was look properly.

That was Edmund’s other favorite thing--secrets. It had started with a number, 8164. He’d heard it one night when climbed into mummy’s bed after a bad dream--a man in a black coat shouting and shouting, but no sound ever reached Edmunds ears--She’d whispered it in her sleep. 8164. What did it mean? It wasn’t part of their phone number or address. What could it be?

He asked her the next morning. Her face went very still and then she laughed and said “I don’t know Edmund, it must have been a dream.” That had been the only time mum had ever lied to him.

He began investigating on his own. He started with Molly’s desk then looked in all the hiding place she thought he didn’t know about. Besides his Christmas present (a child-size tricorder he would have to wait a whole three months to use), Edmund found only bits and pieces of the puzzle. A birth certificate with the name of a man no one had ever met, a plain black sweater that somehow reminded him of the ocean, and news vid clipping of a trial that took place before he’d been born.

None of it made sense, so he did what he always did with a difficult problem--he let it rest deep in his mind, letting brain gentle churn the data into something comprehensible. It took a long time. Six whole years of gathering secrets from the adults around him and listening extra hard to quiet facts that made up the world.

It all came crashing together on a separate adventure, waiting to mum to finish up at work. He’d been playing Klingons and Security Officers with his best mates T’Para and Chris when it finally clicked. Every important door had a lock, and 8164 was the key. After that it was a cinch to figure out what was behind that door. A man named Erik Kelly, a brave sikh who had once saved mum’s life. If he had done it once, maybe he could do it again.

Finding the right door had taken months. By the time he approached the cluster of tubes, mum had been in the hospital for days. The doctors didn’t know what was wrong with her. They’d talked about it at the nurses station while he was getting drink from the water fountain. Edmund punched the numbers into the kryotube closest to the door, stepping back as the mechanism released spewing icy fog. The eyes that met his looked just like his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Our son says you are dying.”

The house looked like her, everything soft and brightly-colored, hints of his son flickering the shadows of every room - his mother's spark not enough to shine through Khan darkness.  
It felt like a home, every worn corner well loved and comfortable, another of Molly’s special gifts. Despite this Khan found himself ill at ease, Edmund's eyes heavy on Khan’s skin as they moved over every part of him. They had the same eyes. Khan didn’t think it would ever stop startling him, seeing his eyes nestled in Molly’s face. 

“Mum says you saved her life once.” Edmund spoke, filling the heavy awkward silence. 

“I-” Khan paused considering his words carefully, “Your mother and I were many things to each other, but yes--once, long ago, we took turns saving each other’s lives.” Khan had his men acquiring a space worthy vehicle, leaving him alone with his son for only the second time. 

His second resurrection had been impossibly more disorienting than the first. The familiar pain of resequencing intensifying as his cognitive functions normalized and re-awoke. The first thing he registered was a small round face peering anxiously down at him.

“Are you my father?” The child had asked. All my sons are dead. The thought left Khan weak, a memory of blood drying on pavement overwhelming him. Khan sat up shaking ice crystals from his hair and eyelashes, delaying his response, hesitant to crush the child’s hopes.

Khan’s memories came flooding back. A woman in a lab coat staring down at him with sorrowful eyes, a vaccine syringe poised in one hand. “I’m sorry, Little Prince, no. You do not have a mother. But, if you like, when we’re alone, you may call me Mother Minna.”

The warm stickiness of blood between his fingers, the last breath of a once beloved brother and friend echoing in the small alley behind the boys dormitory and the mess hall on the Adolescents Complex. The copper smell mixing with the reek of spoiled garbage. Newton Verik, his first murder. Eye’s wet, body pulsing with adrenaline, Khan had nearly thrown up all over the body.

Eleana’s yellow eyes and soft black hair. The curve of her cheek as she slept.

A huge assembly room cheering his name, Emperor Khan Noonien Singh. 

The memory of a trial came back clearest, a woman wrapped in the scents of talc and cardamon, a secret living beneath her breast. 

Molly.

Khan turned his gaze back to the boy, taking his wiry nine year-old frame. He had inherited his mother’s impishly pointed features and light brown hair, but the rest--his light grey eyes, the knuckles on his large hands--came from Khan. The boy smelled of spring--ice and wet earth with sneaking notes of cardamon. Somehow the perfect blend of himself and his mate.

“Is your mother Molly Hooper?” He asked when he could find his voice. The child just nodded, never breaking eye contact. “Then, yes. I am your father.” Together they awoke the rest of the crew, and escaped the storage facility. 

“Could you do it again?” The boy asked pulling Khan back to the present, tears filling up Edmund’s eyes. Khan put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, touching his son for the first time. The door suddenly burst open, Joachim barely containing a fiercely struggling Molly. Khan’s first-in-command let her go once the door had closed behind them. 

“Mum!” Edmund rushed into Molly’s arms, burying his face in her stomach. The air filled with Molly’s scent, the familiar cloud of her essence tainted with illness. She’d developed a dangerous hormone imbalance from too many chemically suppressed heats. 

“You do not look well, Little One.” Khan said in an eerie repetition of their last conversation. Molly only glared. “Joachim, take Edmund. We’ll meet you at the ship.”

The transformation was wondrous, Molly’s soft curves sharpening into hard ragged edges. She looked straight into Joachim’s eyes. “If you so much as touch my son, I will rip your esophagus from your throat.” Joachim’s eyes flickered to Khan, at his nod the commander quietly left the room and drove away from the small house.

“What are you doing here?” Molly asked her grip on Edmund loosening.

“Our son says you are dying.”  
“My son.” Khan said nothing, maintaining eye contact with his shaking mate, watching her wilt under the intensity of his gaze.

“I am not dying, but I have been very ill. Khan?” Her voice softened. “You must take me back to the hospital. I need--”

Khan cut her off. “I know what you need.” Molly fell against the wall behind her, suddenly weak.

“Mum?” Edmund asked, panicked. 

“Edmund go to your room.” Khan ordered

“But--” Molly cut the boy off. “It’s alright Edmund. Jus-Just do as he says.” They didn’t move until the boy had left the room. Khan stepped forward, gathering Molly in his arms and taking her to the small homes only other bedroom. 

“What have you done to yourself, Little One?” Khan whispered against Molly’s hair as he laid her gently on the downy queen bed. 

“I just couldn’t go through it alone anymore Khan. Not after--” Khan hushed her, taking her in his arms.

“You will need a transfusion--”

“We already tried that, it didn’t help.” Molly interrupted

“Whatever chemical serum you used,” Khan replied with disdain, “would have been incomplete. A transfusion will have the antibodies and hormones you need to stabilize your bodies production. It will also purge you of the suppressants you’ve been poisoning yourself with since I’ve been gone.”

“No, Khan. I will go--”

“Yes. As is natural and right. Whatever plans you had made Molly, nature has something else in mind for you.” With that Khan rolled up his sleeve. “I presume you have a syringe around here somewhere?”

Molly pointed at a neat desk in the corner. “Third drawer.” Khan moved across the room retrieving the device, pressing the hypo against the vein inside his elbow. Once the collection chamber had filled with his blood he reached for Molly’s arm. Molly let him, wanting to feel better, if only for a few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly stood watching as father and son played three dimensional chess, the stars of another galaxy glinting in the porthole behind them. Their small apartment was made of four rooms, two small bedrooms, a bathing area, and a shared living room with a replicator on one wall. The rooms were sparsely furnished, the urgency with which they’d left the star system allowing time only for necessities. 

Molly missed her cottage, the few pieces of home Khan had managed to pack doing nothing to alleviate the cold starkness of the metallic, convex room. 

“Check.” said Edmund, smiling, face lifted toward Khan smugly. Molly checked the board, seeing the trap Khan had laid for him.

“Is that so?” Khan replied with new ease as he moved his knight into position. “Look again, child.”

Edmund looked down at the board, noticing his father’s machinations for the first time. The smile fell from his face. “Check mate.” Edmund muttered.

“And how did I win?” 

Khan had been many things, Husband, King, Criminal, Conqueror, but never a father. Adjusting to this new role had robbed him of his usual grace. Khan could walk into a room of squabbling dignitaries and take command with ease, but her little son’s ceaseless questions had rendered him inarticulate and strange. 

For the first few weeks of their--she still wasn’t sure what to call it, capture, flight, rescue--Molly hadn’t allowed Khan any contact with Edmund at all, memorizing his schedule to avoid him at all costs, sharing the small twin sized bunk in Edmund’s room. She opened the door one night, carrying her sleeping child across her shoulder, to find Khan waiting for her. Molly paused in the doorway, surprised, before turning toward Edmund’s room with purpose. Khan followed silently, leaning against the doorway as Molly tucked her son into bed. 

“Come here, Little One.” Khan ordered once the child was settled. Molly turned without moving. 

“Come here.” He said once again, voice pitched low on the edge of anger. He took one step into the room, hand moving deliberately toward her waist, preparing to carry her from the room. Molly stepped toward him, hesitating just on the other side of the doorway.

“Anything you have to say can be said here.”

Khan’s eye’s flickered to the little boy sleeping in the bed behind her before sealing a large hand around Molly’s mouth and forcing her into the living quarters. Just as the door to the bedroom  _ whished _ shut, Khan removed the hands clamped around Molly’s head and threw her over his shoulder. 

Molly beat her fists against his back, “Khan, no--”

“This ends now, Molly.” Khan said, throwing her onto the bed in the larger bedroom and locking the door behind him. “You will sleep here.” He said tossing a soft white linen nightgown into her lap. With that he turned his back on her, pulling off the tunic he’d been wearing, getting ready for bed. Molly quickly put on the nightgown before he could turn back around. She climbed into the bed, squeezing herself against the wall on the opposite side, her back to Khan. He climbed in behind her, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her against his bare chest. Molly struggled and twisted, her elbows flailing trying to throw him off her. Khan captured her wrists, crossing them over her chest holding her still. Gradually Molly calmed, the scent and softness of his skin overwhelming her. For the first time in 10 years, the connection that had come to life between them in Kabul flickered and glowed. Molly’s breathing slowed and Khan loosened his grip on her arms. Khan’s legs, wrapped in loose pants made of stretchy supple cotton, entwined with Molly’s as she relaxed despite herself.

“Sleep well, My Heart.” Khan whispered, just as Molly’s eyes drifted closed. When she woke again, he was gone.

That night marked the beginning of a new routine. Every morning Molly would wake to an empty bed, the memory of Khan’s hand still warmly imprinted on her waist. She’d spend the next hours exploring the ship with Edmund, finding unoccupied spaces to settle and let her son work through science and composition lessons on her PAD. Only once Edmund had exhausted himself would she return to their quarters. Khan was always waiting for her, taking the boy’s sleeping weight from her shoulders as soon as she crossed the threshold. 

Molly and Edmund took their meals at the same time everyday trying to avoid contact with Khan and his crew. The dining hall was nearly empty as she and Edmund argued about what constituted a well rounded meal.  

“No Edmund, you can’t eat pasta every night. Look, there’s a program for chili in here, why don’t you try that?” Molly asked, scrolling through the replicators recipes. Behind them a pneumatic door hissed opened. She turned, watching as Khan walked down the alleyways created in the gaps between tables. 

“I’ve prepared dinner in our quarters.” He stated. Molly turned back to the replicator, a polite refusal forming behind her teeth. “We intercepted a wave this afternoon with some new entertainment files.” Khan added, almost desperate, trying to convince Molly to yield. “There was a movie about Australia’s poisonous insects I thought Edmund might enjoy.”

Insects were Edmund’s latest obsession.

“What’s a movie?” Edmund asked turning his toward Molly interest captured. Khan winced as he realized his slip up.

“It’s an old word that means halo, before the Dark Age it was slang for two dimensional moving pictures.”

He turned toward Khan, “So is it a halo, or a movie?”

“A holo.” Khan said simply, allowing Edmund to persuade Molly for him.

“Can we go, Mum? It’s been ages since we did anything fun.” 

“You told me the other day that geometry is fun.”

“Not fun, like fun. It’s--please mum?” Edmund whined

Molly winced knowing it was true. Before, on Earth, she’d been too sick to watch halos or play games. And since they’d been on the ship, she’d been so focused on establishing a new routine she’d completely neglected fun.

“Alright, but just for tonight.” she said to both of them, meeting Khan’s gaze.

They walked back to their living quarters together, Edmund peppering Khan with questions the entire way. What was the halo about? Did it cover spiders too? What about the noctuid moth?

By the time they arrived, Khan had begun a story about the time he’d once spent in Australia and how a scorpio sleeping in his boot had almost killed him.

The table was laid for three, a massive beef roast with gravy, peas, and carrots taking up the center of the table, fat wedges of yellow potato shining with butter and dusted with pepper sitting in a simple metal bowl to the side. One of Edmund’s favorite meals, Khan must have been reviewing the security footage of their exploration through the ship.

After dinner they all sat in the living quarters to watch the documentary on insects, each new species introduced with a song by the little animated potter wasp that hosted the program. I was apparently the first in a series of six episodes. 

“Can we watch the next one tomorrow?” Edmund asked, looking up at Khan from where he sat sprawled on the floor in a little nest of pillows. Khan looked at Molly, sitting across from him on the opposite side of the sofa.

“If your mother says it’s okay.”

Molly pushed herself off the couch, scooping Edmund off the floor. “We shall see. Right now it’s time for bed. Go brush your teeth.” Edmund grinned as he scampered to the bathroom, singing the Purple-winged Mantis song. Molly tucked him into bed and retreated to the room she shared with Khan.

“Tomorrow he will begin combat training, I've arranged for Joaquin to meet you here at 1500.” He said as they were pulling on their pyjamas.

“What?” Molly asked, roughly twisting a blue cotton tank top over her head, one of the thin straps falling over her shoulder. “No, Khan. He’s a little boy, what does he need that for? Just because you are desperate to see pieces of yourself in him does not mean I will allow to subject him to abuse in the guise of ‘training.’” Molly released the insult deliberately targeting raw nerves, before meeting the cold steel in Khan eyes

“You think I mean to abuse our son.” His voice low and quiet with anger.

“My son.”

“I was created to lift mankind into enlightenment, Molly. Every stand of my DNA crafted with this goal in mind, the cartilage and muscle that surrounds my bones imbued in me the strength to give earth’s people not what they wanted but what they needed.”

“And what is it earth’s people need?”

“Peace.”

“Peace at the expense of everything that makes us human?”

“We are not human, Molly.”

“You’ve completely missed the point. My son will-”

“That child in there is not human either, My Heart. He must understand the weight of his responsibilities. Shielding him from this will not make the load lighter, it will only make him weaker in the face of it. The world we live in has no patience for weakness, Molly. The men and women on the other side of this door will devour him.” 

“The men and women on the other side of this door wouldn’t dare touch Edmund.”

“Yes, because I have fought for their lives leaving behind a trail of teeth and blood and bone. They respect me because they have no other choice, because I am the strongest. What will happen to our little son when I am gone?” 

His words were water on the molten iron of her anger, stilling the argument she had been shaping. Molly let the emotion rush out of her like steam. The animal inside her acknowledged the predators shimmering under the skins of Khans crew.

“I will be there. And you will teach him.” She said at last, acquiescing to her fear.

“Molly, I-”

She interrupted him, “You Khan. You brought us aboard. You want this family? You want to be his father? Then do it. Make the time. We will meet you at 1700 once Edmund has finished the day’s lessons.”

With that Molly huffed into bed, turning her back to him as he hovered uncertainly. She could feel him weighing his options, readying herself to resist his opposition.

“Very well” he said climbing into bed behind her. Pulling her to his chest and settling in their usual position--his chest to her back, knees tangled together.

“Molly,” he whispered into her hair as she began to fall asleep. “I don't--I've never spent much time with children. The ones of the compound were all taken away.” Molly covered his hand with her smaller one, squeezing slightly. “What if I'm too harsh with him?  Joaquin trained both of his sons before--”

“I will be there Khan, when you need me.”

His sigh of relief was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

The next day, Khan met them at 1700. He give Edmund a lecture on power and responsibility as he strapped the 10 year old into a soft foam helmet. For the first time in years, Khan was not caught up in the task of surviving. The tender peace they’d achieved roaming space in search of a planet to colonize had softened Khan’s sharp edges and Molly saw glimpses of the man he might of been. 

He would have been a wonderful father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Be still, My Heart.” Khan soothed running hand over her hair, “You cannot run from this Molly.”
> 
> Neither, Khan realized, could he.

Khan sat alone in the darkness, looking out from the captain's chair at Romulus and constellations he did not yet know the names of-- soaking in silence of this strange new home. Tomorrow he would begin negotiations with the Romulan high counsel for asylum in exchange for Khan’s insight into Starfleet engineering and tactics.

Home. Khan let the word resonate through the cockpit, savoring the vibration as it bounced across the keys of softly blinking consoles and settled deep in his fingertips.Unlike Molly, and even Eleana, that word had never touched Khan before. His life until this moment had been had be bereft of such a luxury, always one more hurdle to jump before landing in this ambiguous promise land. In the security of the empty room, Khan allowed his mind to wander, taking familiar steps through all the places he had lived--the white metal crib from his first memories and the charcoal grey flannel sheet. A similar cot in the boys dormitory on the Children’s Campus, his single grey woolen blanket the only barrier between him and hundreds of brothers. After the riots, they had been moved to the Adolescents Campus--living in separate houses with no more than ten girls and boys. That had been the first time Khan had seen a girl outside of the medical station. He lay there in the room he had to share with only nine other people marveling at how different a girl’s smile could be from his own.

Eleana’s smile had been it’s own sort of home.The first moment she revealed it to him, Khan knew--like he had known with Molly--that no force in the universe could keep him from her. It had been a fleeting glance during physical recreation hour and even at sixteen Khan had understood the calculation behind it. Strange that such a brief, conniving smile should change the course of his life, but it had. She pulled at something elemental in him and there was no turning back. 

He orchestrated a conflict between A dorm and R dorm, pulling expertly at the strings of his siblings, sowing chaos and betrayal amongst their ranks. When the dust settled, the survivors were distributed among the remaining houses. Khan remembered the day Eleana stepped into the small common space of E dorm--grey blanket tightly rolled beneath her arm and a lumpy knapsack indenting the muscles on her shoulders. They didn’t speak, merely exchanging heated eye contact. They both knew why they were here. Khan lay awake all that night, buzzing with his triumph and a swirl of hormones and emotions so deeply tangled he could not tell them apart--knowing she was sleeping only ten steps away. It had been one of the happiest moments of his life.

The knowledge of Eleana’s death struck him with full force, remembering their first dingy apartment when they had been released into the human population. They had shared a mattress on the floor for months before finding a bed big enough for the two of them. Khan had taken an unpaid internship in Istanbul’s foreign affairs office, while Eleana had run a series of profitable email cons before the days of spam filters. She had been the one to construct their lives from nothing, creating birth certificates and diplomas by hacking into and altering the records of different universities, hospitals, and government agencies. While Khan quietly and slowly took over the world, Eleana dealt in day to day triumphs like putting food on the table and paying the water bill. 

He wondered if his little son’s Tomas and Malik would have had her eyes, would they have carried Khan in their joints the way Edmund did. Looking at Molly’s son made Khan miss people he had never met. Sleeping beside Molly felt like a betrayal. On nights when guilt consumed him, he would go to the bridge, as he had tonight, and watch as the ship floated past stars and nebula teaming with life. What made humans so different from stardust? In those moments he allowed himself to feel the presence of his childhood lover in the molecules around him, knowing it was absurd, but taking comfort in the thought just the same.

Khan rose, shaking himself free of melancholic thoughts of the past--retreating into the safe, bright potential of the future. He walked through the darkened corridors back to his latest home, exchanging friendly hand clasps with the night guards. 

Khan looked around the stark silver living quarters, his eyes catching on a swath of light turquoise fabric, inlaid with gold embroidery and tiny glittering mirrors. He’d bought it at a market on an outer planet of the Orion system. He had brushed his hands over the slick material, remembering the way Molly’s home had been full of muted pastels and patterns of birds and flowers. He’d bought it on a whim, enduring sidelong glances and barely concealed smirks from his companions. 

Khan had found the two of them at a nearby food stall. Molly had been trying to convince Edmund to try a dish of spicy indigenous grub worms that seemed to be an area delicacy by taking a bite herself. Khan watched the color drain from his wife face as his son doubled over laughing. She swallowed with visible effort. 

“See that wasn’t so bad. Now you try.” Molly held out two fat worms between her chopstick. “Nooo!” Edmund giggled leaning away.  
“Come on, Edmund, I thought you loved worms. Weren’t you just telling Khan the other night?” Molly started chasing his reluctant son around the market, chopsticks extended. 

Khan plucked the screaming child up, easily containing the boy’s slender wriggling limbs in his stronger ones. He gently pinched Edmunds side, eliciting another half laugh half shriek. “What’s this my heart? Our son has never tasted the hasn’t tasted the Quel’k’tar?”

“Not even once.” Molly replied face glowing with mischief.

“Well open wide, Edmund.” He and Molly played at prying the boy’s jaw open before giving up with exaggerated disappointment. Khan pulled the wooden toy grub from the shoulder bag at his hip, he’d found it at a stall earlier that morning. 

“Oh well, My Heart. Perhaps this will suffice.” He said presenting the toy to his child, letting Edmunds small feet drift back toward the ground. Khan pulled out the length of cloth as well, turning to Molly. 

“For you.” Khan watched her face soften as she plucked the delicate fabric from his hand, taking in the tiny details of the embroidery. Khan turned his attention to Edmund, placing a hand on the excited boy’s shoulder. Khan felt the smallest tightening in the bond between he and Molly before becoming engulfed by Molly’s sweet, pure scent, her lips settling lightly on his cheek. 

“It’s lovely, thank you.” She said when he turned to face her. “What shall I make with it?” She asked Edmund.

Khan had returned to their quarters two days later to find the living area covered in colorful cushions of different sizes. 

Khan walked swiftly through the living room to the room he shared with Molly. She was already sleeping, her tiny body taking up all of their enormous bed. Khan smirked, pulling on his pajamas. Khan rearranged her body, climbing into bed beside her. 

Khan dreamed of couches. Sitting entwined with Eleana while all of their housemates were asleep, her gasp when his hand found the bare skin of her stomach. Driving into Molly as she insisted she didn’t belong to him on the stiff white couch in their Tokyo suite. Eleana rocking on top of him, hands gripping the back of their gold brocade couch, her belly swollen with their sons. Making love to Molly on the Mars Starbase. Running his hands through Molly’s hair reaquanting himself with her soft lips as an insect documentary played in the background and Edmund dosed on the floor. 

The press of Molly’s backside grinding against his stirring cock woke him. His hands were tangled in her nightgown clutching at the rich curves of her breasts, a thigh positioned between her legs. Khan pressed his face against the back of her neck taking a deep breath, scenting her arousal, pulling her hips tighter against him. Khan untangled himself from dreams as they began to move together. Molly releasing a breathy moans into the cold metal wall separated Eleana’s body from the one against his. He pressed a soft open mouth kiss on the curve where her shoulder met her spine, pulling her body beneath his. The hand that had been on her hip worked to pull her nightgown up past her waist, the soft globes of her buttocks slowly revealed. Khan released his cock from the loose pajama pants, pressing up against her ready entrance. Molly’s hips lifted, pressing against the pulsating weight of his knot.

“Say it, Molly.” He commanded from above her, grinding against the swollen folds of her sex. She whispered something into the pillow. Khan grabbed a fistful of cinnamon colored hair, yanking her head up, settling the fingers of his opposite hand into the hollows created by her esophagus. “So I can hear you.” He said through clenched teeth.

“Please.” Molly moaned. Khan released his light grip on her throat, letting his fingers glide down her spine until one index finger floated above the hard nub of her clitoris.

“Please what?” Khan asked, pressing slightly. Molly exhaled sharply, the muscles in her thighs tensing. For a long moment she was silent, keeping the words he wanted trapped behind her teeth. Khan waited, confident she would give in.

“Please, Khan, Please, fuck me.”

Khan snapped his hips forward, entering her from behind. “Again.” He commanded, his breath becoming less steady.

“Please fuck me.” He rewarded her with a deep thrust. She released a keening wail, lifting her sweet cunt higher for him. He took hold of her hips, picking up his pace.

“Who do you want to fuck you, Little One?” He ground out, his teeth against her ear.

“Oh you--Khan, please--Khan” Molly’s moans dissolved into an incoherent puddle of his name. His teeth toyed mating mark he’d left on Molly’s neck so many years ago. When he felt her inner muscles clench and flutter around his cock, Khan took his own release.

“Be still, My Heart.” Khan soothed running hand over her hair, “You cannot run from this Molly.”

Neither, Khan realized, could he.


End file.
